1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to horizontally adjustable Venetian blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ready-made blinds are manufactured in fixed sizes of one inch increments. This requires 70-80 different sizes per color to try to meet the consumer's needs. Because of the cost and space requirements, only a few colors can be offered by the manufacturer and distributor. Stock blinds are now available in 72 different widths and 3 colors. Because of the large inventory and display space required, small retailers can not afford to sell ready-made blinds. My invention eliminates the need for large inventories and yet provides a custom-looking blind that is easy to install. My invention requires only five different sizes per color to cover windows from 24 inches wide to 96 inches wide. Small retailers will be able to afford both the space and the dollars to stock my invention.
3. Disclosure Statement.
Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,653, issued Mar. 6, 1934; Norton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,341,233, issued Feb. 8, 1944; and Moore, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,152, issued June 3, 1958, each discloses a horizontally adjustable Venetian blind. However, my invention is simpler to manufacture, to install, and to use than the Venetian blind structure of Moore. Norton, or Moore, Jr. My invention uses existing blind components, operates the same and nearly looks the same as expensive custom Venetian blinds. My invention has a balanced look and has a profile which is more acceptable to the consumer than the Venetian blind structure of Moore, Norton, or Moore, Jr. My invention has a more pleasing appearance than any of them. My invention is a modern, attractive, and functional Venetian blind.
My invention is disclosed in document entitled "Disclosure Document", No. 128674, received in U.S. Pat. and Trademark Office on June 27, 1984.